A Bloody Path
by Peaceful.Bloodied.Dawns
Summary: I separate myself because my purpose is different than others.I follow a path that no one else is able to walk.They would drown,in darkness,in blood,in hatred.Avengers are murderers,but the lives that are taken by their hands, are lost to good reason.M for murder,violence,etc.Sasuxnaru in later chapters,Blind!Naruto,Killer!Sasuke.AU,Includes many characters-some WILL die.
1. Chapter 1

_"I don't look to the future any more. Only the past." _

Most people don't truly understand who I am. They know little things about me, small details in appearance, and tiny characteristics of who I present myself as. Most people don't even understand the simple meaning of truly being _alone_.

I separate myself because my purpose is different than others. I follow a path that no one else is able to walk. No one else is able to fulfill any needs, any purpose such as mine, they themselves would go insane. They would drown, in darkness, in blood, in hatred.

I am an Avenger. As an Avenger, my purpose is to create a clean slate- wipe all those who have fought for wrong, brought war and pain, purposely torture those who are weak, those who've solidified their own hatred and turned it into violence towards the innocents.

My path in life is a dark, deep, bloody path. That is why nobody can understand me. Why nobody can follow me. My past is full of anger, hatred, suffering, and pain. As are the pasts of the others that have suffered as I have. We each fight for a different outcome, but our duties are the same.

We fight, we kill, we recreate for our pasts. We will spill the blood of hatred for our pasts. We will break through the barriers of suffering in order to protect those _in_ our pasts. The future does not matter when you have but a mere lifetime to avenge the suffering from throughout your past.

I have been surrounded by others. I have been scared. I have been hurt, beaten. I have been torn apart from the utterly painful rationality of two decisions, so different, so far apart. I have been stupid, foolish, ignorant. I have been loved. I have been left behind.

Now, I am alone. I have been left to weed out the sufferers, from those doomed to die by an Avenger's hands. By my hands.

"_It is only those who have neither fired a shot nor heard the shrieks and groans of the wounded who cry aloud for blood, more vengeance, more desolation. War is hell."_


	2. Chapter 2

2 _"Revenge proves to be it's own Executioner."_

"U..Uchi-ha? Am I saying this right?" I looked up, eyeing the teacher. His name was Minato Namikaze. He was the Audio Recording/Songwriting teacher. He came form Japanese roots, though he was half- American, and was raised here in the U.S. I cleared my throat quiet but roughly, before correcting the man.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." I glared as the man eyed me up and down, as if sizing me up to see what kind of student I'd be. It was always the same, each teacher looked at you the same here.

I guess that's high school.

"Alright Where are you from? This is like…well, this is a name straight from an anime, kid." The man at the front of the room chuckled, setting his papers down. A lot of the students in the room turned to look at me, a few saying 'He looks just like the Sasuke character!" I groaned silently, glaring each of them down. The way they looked at me as if I was to be some form of entertainment was sickeningly annoying.

"I don't think that should be the classes business, Mr.…Namikaze. And surely if you were aware that my name was used there, you should know that your own was used, as well." He looked at me, shock twisting his features for a short moment, before he shrugged, starting his 'welcome to class' speech.

"Fair enough. I want each of you to take out a notebook- I don't care which kind, just a book with paper in it. Put your name, and this class period on the cover. With that, I want you to start working on this assignment, each of you have to answer the 20 questions on the board. The order doesn't matter. When you're finished, just raise your hand, and I'll swing over and pick it up."

I glared at the white board that sat on the was less that seven feet away from me. I always chose the front row, or closest seat. It helped me focus, and teachers tend to forget I'm even in the front, surprisingly.

I opened my black composition notebook, turning to the second page, and titling it.[1] I copied each question quickly, before looking them over.

After the first two, I stopped answering the questions, they were all pointless queries about favorite colors, stores, and shoe brands. All small, personal details I didn't need anyone, let alone a teacher, knowing. I raised my hand, holding it carelessly as the teacher took the notebook. He smirked as he looked at the page, before walking away.

Namikaze looked straight at me, smirking as I tried to remember, just _where_ I had seen those bright, blue eyes before.

I quickly packed my things back into my plain black, red, and blue backpack, before slinging it over my shoulder and leaving, making me the first one out the door as the bell rung.

Students filled the hallway, rushing each way, crowding and shoving in determination to get to their next classes on time. I glared as a bleach blonde girl walked down the hall, shoving past me to get to a brunette boy, standing with an older blonde girl.

"Ino! Is it….is it true? Is Sakura...is she…really…gone?"The older blonde, Temari Sabaku, looked down as the youngest nodded, a fresh bout of tears cascading down her still damp cheeks.

"Y-yeah. Her mom c-called me last n-night to-" I glared harshly at the back of the Yamanaka. She was going to get in the way; I could already tell.

"_A surging, seething, murmuring crowd of beings that are human only in name, for to the eye and ear they seem naught but savage creatures, animated by vile passions and by the lust of vengeance and hate."_


	3. Chapter 3

_3_

"_If you hate a person, You hate something in him that is part of yourself. What isn't part of ourselves doesn't disturb us."_

"Wait! Stop! Please! I.. I need your help!" There was a young girl, crouched down just passed the dim lighting of the street light to my left. She had just run out from behind an old warehouse building, barely able to keep herself up.

She slowly crawled forward, barely managing to catch herself on her cut and scraped palms as she fell forward.

"Please! That man, he….he was trying to…he…"I moved forward, studying the girl. Her hair was bubblegum pink, though the roots were a bleached-out blond. She had a pair of short, cut-off shorts, and a small light grey tank-top on, both items slightly ragged, and caked with dirt and spots of blood and sweat.

Her pale features were smothered in runny make-up and tears, a thin trail ob blood leaking down one side of her forehead.

"H-Hello? P-Please God…help me!" I shook my head, taking the last few steps forward, until I was standing a few mere inches from her.

"I'm not God." I leaned down to look her in the eye.

"Wh-what? Who…wh-who are you? What…Please, just help me! I'm…The man, he'll kill me!" I shook my head again as she babbled, fresh tears spurting from her emerald eyes.

"Who I am shouldn't matter. And that…man shouldn't either, Sakura Haruno." The girls eyes widened, the last bits of hope in her absinth colored eyes flooding with fear.

"What?! H-How do you…know my name? H-Help! Please, someone!" She barely managed to scrabble to her bare, bruised feet, and leaned against the brick wall of the building next to me.

"Haruno. Please, just let yourself rest. It's not like you can…run away." I walked up behind her, placing my hands on her slim, effeminate hips, holding her steady as she tried to stand again.

"Stop! Stop touching me! Let go...you…you freak!" I gripped her hips tightly, bruising the delicate skin there. She whimpered, trying to hit me. I grabbed her wrists, twisting them behind her back, and shoving her into the wall, her make-up and tear smeared face pressed against the wall.

"What…What are you going to do to me?!" I pushed her to the wall more roughly, holding her wrists in my left hand, reaching into my right pocket. I felt around, until my fingertips brushed against a small, cold, metal object.

"Just shut up, Haruno." I pulled the small pocketknife out, slowly opening it, cautious not to make any noise with it that would alert her.

"What the…Please! Stop! Someone help me!" I twisted her wrists harder, pulling the pocketknife up to her face.

"Shut. Up." I slid the blade across her mouth, opening the corners of both sides, giving her a joker smile- type cut.

"Ah! St-" Her high-pitched voice screeched, tears streaming down her swollen cheeks. I carefully brought the blade back up, carving lines from about a half-inch below each eye to just above her jaw. Her screeches got louder, and I quickly jabbed her shoulder to warn her.

"Shut UP!" I decided against playing with the bubblegum haired whore, and rammed the pocketknife diagonally upwards just underneath her chin. Her body ceased slightly, tears still coming down.

I pulled the knife away, and pulled her tank-top up a little, holding her body against the wall still.

I dipped the blade slightly into her skin from just underneath her chest, vertically down her stomach. I added several two-to-three inch lines horizontally across the longer cut, creating a stitch like series of cuts.

"Stop looking for the future, Sakura Haruno. Your past is all you'll see from now on."

"_Hate is the consequence of fear; We fear something before we hate it."_


End file.
